La piel del lobo
by BlancheDLF
Summary: Año 2011, Inglaterra. Han pasado 13 años desde la muerte de Voldemort y la caída de su imperio del terror. Sin embargo, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Scotter los problemas no han hecho más que empezar...


**Ante todo, debo aclarar que este fic no es por completo de mi autoría, sino que lo hemos escrito entre dos personas. La otra persona, que no tiene cuenta en esta página y a la que podéis llamar Shimpachi, es el que se ha encargado de redactar este primer capítulo. Además de eso, fue quien tuvo la idea principal del fic. Yo sobre todo le he ayudado con la trama y los personajes, además de ocuparme de revisar los capítulos antes de su publicación.**

**La historia tiene lugar años después de la caída de Voldemort. Las localizaciones en las que transcurre el relato existen en la vida real (si ataca el aburrimiento podéis mirar el Googlemaps). Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son originales. Si llagado a este punto a alguno le ha saltado la alarma anti-Sue, puede relajarse, que aquí no aparecerá ninguna Susana. Palabra de muggle.**

**Disfrutad con la lectura. Todos los comentarios, salvo los que mencionen de manera insultante a nuestros respectivos antepasados, serán bien recibidos.**

El pueblo de Scotter venía siendo, así en resumen y en pocas palabras, cuatro casas mal puestas. Era uno de esos numerosos pueblecitos británicos, rodeado de campos de cultivo y de pasto del ganado. Un ayuntamiento, una escuela, una clínica…y gracias. Ni siquiera había transporte público.

Herald se apareció a las afueras del pueblo. El auror vestía con ropas muggle para evitar llamar la atención y, al contrario que otros compañeros magos, lo conseguía. Iba con unos vaqueros, un chubasquero negro y botas de viaje. Ventajas de ser hijo de muggles, que sabías que un _kilt_ escocés no es algo que pase desapercibido.

Tras recorrer un par de calles Herald llegó a su destino, el número 13 de Poplar Grove. Era una casita de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín. Aparcado frente a la puerta del garaje había una furgoneta blanca. Al golpear la puerta para avisar de su llegada ésta se abrió sola, así que el mago no se lo pensó dos veces y entró. Tuvo que reprimir una mueca y llevarse la mano a la nariz para tapársela. El espectáculo dentro del salón era, cuanto menos, desagradable. Había al menos dos cuerpos totalmente destrozados. Las vísceras colgaban del techo y gotas de sangre caían poco a poco, uniéndose a los charcos que ya había. Las extremidades de los cuerpos estaban diseminadas por toda la habitación y el olor era repugnante.

Herald lanzó un silbido de sorpresa que hizo que los otros dos aurores se giraran. Ambos vestían también (sin mucho éxito) como muggles. El hombre llevaba una chaqueta de frac y unos pantalones cortos de futbol (del Chelsea para ser exactos, con el 8 de Lampard) y se cubría la cabeza con un turbante. Por el contrario, la chica iba con un traje de noche más propio de los años veinte. Eso sí, iba calzada con unas monísimas zapatillas de fieltro rosa.

—Vaya. ¿Sabemos qué ha pasado? —preguntó Herald con su acento irlandés.

—Inferis, al menos dos —dijo Elisa, una de los magos—. Todo ocurrió bastante deprisa, pero a los inferis ya los hemos destruido y sus restos están en el almacén del Ministerio, por si quieres echarles un vistazo luego. Hemos enviado a San Mungo al hijo de la pareja, que fue quién dio la voz de alarma y lo vio todo, para comprobar que no tenga nada raro; allí le borrarán la memoria después de interrogarle y redactar el informe. Cuando lo tengamos todo listo te lo enviaremos.

—Me parece bien. Voy a echar un vistazo por la zona. ¿Cuándo vendrán a limpiar todo esto?

—Creo que mañana. Con todo esto de los recortes de presupuesto andamos muy justos de personal —respondió visiblemente cansado Rashid, el otro auror—. O puede que pasado. Las oficinas están siendo un desastre últimamente y a Potter le faltan manos. Así que seguramente tengas que hacerlo solo.

Herald alzó una ceja y suspiró, molesto. Aquello era lo último que había querido oír.

—Éste es el tercer caso seguido que me encasqueta Potter y que me trago yo enterito. ¿He hecho algo para fastidiarle y no me he enterado o qué?

Elisa, que ya estaba en la puerta junto a Rashid, le dedicó una de esas sonrisas alegres que sabía lanzar y se encogió de hombros.

—No te quejes, estamos todos igual, Herald. Venga ánimo, que con un poco de suerte igual te tocan vacaciones después de esto —le animó guiñándole un ojo y sin perder aquella sonrisa tan suya—. O si no siempre puedes rezar con que te despidan, ¿no? —dijo justo al salir de la casa con Rashid. El auror oyó como ambos se desaparecían en el exterior de la vivienda.

Herald no respondió, sólo volvió a suspirar ahora que estaba completamente solo. El salón era un completo desastre. Los cadáveres habían sido completamente desfigurados, una muestra de la furia con que los inferis habían atacado. ¿Pero por qué? Y, peor aún, ¿quién? Hacía ya trece años que Voldemort había caído. La mayoría de los Mortífagos habían sido metidos en prisión o habían muerto en las luchas posteriores. Unos pocos habían hecho tratos para escabullirse y otros habían huido del país. Pero, ¿entonces?

Harto de ver a los cadáveres Herald decidió salir al exterior y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Sacó la caja de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a la boca, encendiéndolo con la punta de su varita. A aquellas alturas no había nadie mirando por las calles y, siguiendo el protocolo, Rashind y Elisa habían usado hechizos para que la casa pasara desapercibida a la vista de los muggles.

La mente de Herald se centró en el caso. ¿Era entonces algún mortífago que se había librado y volvía a las andadas? ¿Algún mago haciendo pinitos con las artes oscuras? ¿O simplemente había sido un accidente y los inferis habían estado vagando de pueblo en pueblo? No, Herald descartó enseguida aquella idea. Si hubiera habido una pareja de inferis suelta durante tantos años el Ministerio la habría detectado y eliminado hacía mucho tiempo.

En cualquier caso, lo primero sería comprobar si había algún mago registrado por la zona, lo cual normalmente era inútil. ¿Qué clase de mago tenebroso actuaba cerca de su lugar de residencia? Pero si había por allí alguno tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Claro que las posibilidades eran mínimas. El auror se imaginaba que si en un par de días no averiguaba nada tendría que dar carpetazo al asunto y Potter le adjudicaría algún otro caso. Últimamente en las oficinas del Ministerio estaban de los nervios por culpa de los recortes presupuestarios. Faltaban manos y todos andaban con exceso de trabajo, lo que se traducía en que los casos se cerraban mal y rápido.

Herald dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y se entretuvo formando figuras de humo a las que daba vida con la varita. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos muggles? ¿Habían sido seleccionados al azar? ¿O había algún motivo oculto? Si hubieran sabido algo importante, Elisa y Rashid se lo hubieran dicho al momento. Claro que bien podrían no saber nada. Así que tendría que investigarlo, tal vez hubiera algo importante en aquella dirección.

Luego estaba el tema de los inferis. Se suponía que habían sido destruidos, pero con un poco de suerte podrían ser identificados. Si era así podría saber si eran cadáveres reanimados de algún cementerio próximo, si los habían matado expresamente para reanimarlos después o si habían venido desde lejos.

Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y al exhalar el humo le dio forma de barco a vapor, que empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Inferis… ¿por qué inferis? ¿Era simplemente una casualidad? ¿Había algún motivo oculto? Aunque el conjuro para crearlos no era sencillo, una vez que se dominaba la materia prima para crear muertos vivientes era abundante. Tal vez el brujo que había hecho todo aquello no contaba con más sirvientes para llevar a cabo el asesinato y no había querido arriesgarse a llevarlo a cabo él mismo.

Y todo aquello le devolvía a la pregunta inicial. ¿Por qué aquellos muggles? ¿Qué tenían de especial? Si hubiera querido verlos muertos sólo tendría que haberse aparecido, maldecirlos y desaparecerse de nuevo. Habrían tardado el mismo tiempo en enterarse de todo aquello, puede que mucho más. Al fin y al cabo las muertes podrían haber pasado por infartos o cualquier otra muerte natural. Tal vez nunca hubieran sabido que se trataba de un asesinato relacionado con un mago. Pero no, el uso de los inferís significaba que el Ministerio metería las narices. Así que, ¿por qué inferis?

—¡Mierda de caso! ¡Y mierda de Potter! —mascuyó entre dientes Herald. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Joder, le habían asignado un caso estúpido y en el que, al menos de momento, no había ninguna prueba ni nada por lo que empezar. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo. Expulsó el humo por la nariz como si fuera un dragón y volvió a mascullar algo ininteligible sobre su jefe, el Ministerio y lo injusta que era la vida.

El auror se puso en pie, estiró el cuello y los brazos, tratando de desentumecerlos. Era hora de volver a casa. Al día siguiente tendría posiblemente más información y una cabeza más despejada para pensar con claridad. Así que, tras asegurarse de que la colilla estaba apagada, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

En las afueras del pueblo, en una casa sobre una colina desde la que se divisaba perfectamente el número 13 de Poplar Grove, alguien echó la cortina de la ventana. No tenía nada más que ver.


End file.
